Rebirth
by trollalalala
Summary: The war with Gaea has ended, with the demi-gods as the victors. However, both Greeks and Romans are heavily scarred. The demi-gods are not fully healed, but a new war is starting. Percy must now face the consequences of his fatal flaw. And those consequences are rather...interesting. Rating may change later.
1. Introduction

**A/N **

**IMPORTANT STUFF: JUST READ THE BOLD ITALIC STUFF. THE REST IS JUST UNIMPORTANT WORDS, BUT THE FOLLOWING SENTENCES ARE IMPORTANT.**

_**This is AFTER the war with Gaea and her allies. The demi-gods/gods have won.**_

**Okay, the rest of the stuff is pretty much useless.**

**First, this my second attempt at a fanfiction. The first one I tried to do was a complete fail, so please DON'T read that one.**

**You can always PM me with suggestions for future chapters. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. Even just one review can make my day, because I don't really have high expectations when it comes to hits and reviews. If you haven't noticed.**

**Flames are accepted ^-^ In other words, I could care less about haters. BUT, if you actually have something worthwhile to say, I would be glad to listen to you.**

**I guess you can't please everyone…**

Introduction

Percy POV

The war had a devastating effect on everybody. Not only were so many people dead, but camp was becoming less and less of a refuge. In fact, it was the exact opposite. After the war, the camp's barriers were still weak. Because Gaea hadn't completely fallen asleep yet, we would be at the top of the hit list if any monsters somehow reformed quicker than planned. More and more demi-gods had left camp. I guess they decided it would be safer to split up and hide among the mortals. They would be harder to find that way, but most wouldn't stand a chance if they were attacked by more than two or three monsters. The gods became less and less connected with their children, and we hadn't heard from them in months.

To sum it up, we were pretty much broken and half-dead.

Annabeth was also thinking about leaving camp, because after all, "everybody else was." Now, all she needed was an excuse to get out without looking like she hated camp. That excuse came when she was asked to help create a replica of the Parthenon.

And she accepted.

One night after the campfire, she pulled me over and started to talk to me in hurried whispers.

"Percy," she practically BREATHED excitement, "Today, I was invited to help replicate the Parthenon! I wanted to tell you earlier, but you seemed busy."

I brilliantly replied with, "Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" Annabeth waved her arms in front of my face in disbelief, "the PARTHENON."

There was an awkward silence before I realized why she was telling me.

"Congrats, but…you have to leave….camp," I murmured. She was leaving. Leaving.

Annabeth looked at me like she was trying to analyze my words and figure out how my brain worked, "Idiot. OF COURSE I'M LEAVING CAMP," she sighed, "It'll be fine. I won't get killed,"

_So it's about her. Is architecture more important to her than me?_

"umm…okay…" I managed to say, while trying to remain expressionless.

She nodded excitedly before grasping my hands, "Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of doing something like this. And now, my dream is coming true!"

Her grey eyes sparkled with something I'd never seen before. She looked happier than she had in ages. The war had really brought down her spirits.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said determinedly. She glanced up at me quickly, before looking down at her feet.

"I'll send you an Iris Message, okay?" she sighed.

Life was just too complicated. Half my friends were wounded or dead. My girlfriend was leaving her childhood home for a JOB.

"Sure," I said in a false, cheery voice, "I'll wait for you!"

Annabeth let go of my hands and looked into my eyes before saying, "Thanks for understanding."

I nodded and watched her run back to her cabin.

And that was pretty much the last time I saw her for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Special thanks to:**

**Retrobution **** For being my first reviewer and putting my story on alert. You just made my day in a way you couldn't imagine. It was really motivating to read a review that actually had some meaning to it. ^-^**

**Blossom734 for being by first favorite-er (?) It means a lot to me.**

**NicoDeathAngel for favorit-ing my story and putting it on alert. This ALSO MEANS A LOT TO ME. **

**Luna082 For favorit-ing my story and putting it on alert. AND ALSO REVIEWING! I appreciate it.**

**NikiD1233 for Favorit-ing and putting my story on alert. Thank you!**

**You guys really motivated me to write this next chapter. I really appreciate your enthusiasm….and I'm aiming for a chapter a week. I'm saying sorry ahead of time, just in case I update later than planned.**

_Annabeth let go of my hands and looked into my eyes before saying, "Thanks for understanding."_

_I nodded and watched her run back to her cabin. _

_And that was pretty much the last time I saw her for a while._

Rebirth: Chapter I

Percy POV

Annabeth left the next day. She took everything with her. What was she trying to leave behind? Memories of the war? Me?

I was itching to Iris Message her, just to see how she was doing, but I didn't want to risk IMing her when she was around mortals. Knowing Annabeth, she'd probably work extra hours. Knowing my luck, I'd IM her while she was having a heated "discussion" with a co-worker. Who knows what they would see?

So I waited for her to contact me.

I waited for a week and a half before she Iris Messaged me.

Finally, early one morning, a voice that sounded strangely familiar woke me.

"PERCY JACKSON," the voice screamed, "I'M IN A HURRY SO WAKE UP."

I jumped up from my bed and uncapped Riptide. I looked straight at a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl, who looked pretty startled herself. I blushed and collapsed onto my bed when I realized that it was only Annabeth, IMing from Greece, and I looked completely ridiculous.

"Good morning," Annabeth said cheerily.

"Hey," I said, still groggy (I'm not really a morning person).

"Sorry I haven't called you sooner," Annabeth said, "I was really busy"

"It's fine," I replied, rubbing my eye.

She continued to babble about her job and said some architectural stuff that I didn't really understand and showed me some paperwork. She seemed really psyched about her job, and that made me happy, but at the same time, I was a little jealous that a job was rivaling for her attention.

"Oops," she said, "I gotta go. My boss isn't going to be happy if I show up late."

"Yeah," I replied reluctantly, "I'd better get going to breakfast…I-"

She ended the message before I could finish what I was saying.

"-love you."

I sighed and pushed the heavy door to my cabin open, trying to brace myself for what I would see. Every morning, I saw the same thing, but it still brought back so many overwhelming memories.

Without any one to talk to, breakfast went by pretty quickly. To tell you about one of my typical days at camp, I only need to say a few words: Wake, dress, eat, train, eat, train, eat, and sleep. And then, the cycle starts over again. There wasn't much to do at camp, if you haven't noticed. The war was over, and there hadn't been any attacks. We weren't allowed to play capture the flag, because we barely had any supplies left and Chiron didn't want any more wounded campers. Anyway, even if we WERE allowed to play, half the campers were gone and more were leaving each day.

Annabeth was in Greece replicating the. Grover was busy with his job as Lord of the Wild. Thaila was traveling with the hunters. Nico was always in the Underworld doing something, yet he never said a word about his dad. Like I said earlier, us demi-gods hadn't heard from our parents in almost a year. I don't think they even LISTENED to our prayers. Nico was the only kid who still was in contact with his godly parent.

Weeks without Annabeth turned into months without Annabeth. She and I drifted farther and farther apart. She barely IMed me anymore, and when she did, It was hurried and brief. Also, we never really talked about _us. _She just talked about _her_ job and _her _life and how everything was going just wonderfully.

Camp became kind of boring after a while. All my closest friends either left, died or were preoccupied. Part of me wanted to leave, but the other, smarter, half knew I had to stay in case there was an attack. We couldn't be sure that Gaea was completely asleep. A powerful being doesn't go back to rest without putting up a last fight.

Just when I thought I would go crazy of boredom, something made my life pretty interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**A special thanks to**

**Neon Glow Black who reviewed and followed this fanfic.**

**And everybody else who had reviewed/favorite-d/followed in the past.**

_Just when I thought I would go crazy of boredom, something made my life pretty interesting._

Chapter 2

Percy POV

When Chiron calls you into the big house, you know it's something serious. When he calls you ALONE into the Big House, you know it's something either extremely good or extremely bad. So, when Chiron asked me to see him in the Big House, I wasn't exactly the happiest person alive.

When I got there, the look on his face didn't ease my worries even one bit. The look on his face immediately told me something was wrong.

"Percy," Chiron began. He paused and glanced up at me with a weary look, "I'm sorry for interrupting your training session, but I think you would want to hear this."

I nodded, already scared of what was coming up.

"You probably aren't up to hearing this right now, but Paul Blowfish was in a car crash."

_Oh no._

"And he didn't make it out."

_No._

Chiron came over and put a hand on my shoulder. He

"Your mother was also in that car when it crashed."

_No…_

There was a long, pained silence.

Tears welled up in the corner of my eye, and threatened to fall. She was the only person I had left. My connection to the mortal world. She was living proof that not all people are easily crushed, and were willing to live no matter how hard life was. She was living proof that, gods, demi-gods or whoever could live in harmony. Now, what?

How could the fates be so cruel?

"Luckily," Chiron continued, with a smile, "She survived."

I let out a breath of relief, while at the same time, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"Is she okay? How is she?" I asked, my voice muffled.

Chiron smiled knowingly, "Don't worry about it. From what I know, she is being treated in the hospital. She has some fractured ribs, and her upper body is a little beat up, but she'll be fine."

There was another silence, as Chiron struggled to find the right words to say.

Finally, Chiron said slowly and carefully, "Percy, I know what you want to ask."

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me with all-knowing eyes.

"I know you want to go see her."

_How did he know?_

"We can manage without you for a while. Don't worry about it. There haven't been any monster sightings lately. You've been training almost mercilessly, and you haven't seen your mother in a while. I think a break is the least I could do for you." he sighed, "To put it simply, I think it would be best for you to go see your mother." Chiron smiled, and the wrinkles around his eyes reminded me of how old he was. How vulnerable he could be. How vulnerable this camp was.

No, I couldn't leave.

Not with Chiron and camp in this state. If there WERE any attacks on camp, I wouldn't be able to get there in time. Chiron alone couldn't defend this camp, no matter how many years of skill he had. And if he was wounded, Camp Half-blood would turn into mass confusion. The numbers of the campers were dwindling ever so quickly, so there wasn't much defense either.

The demi-god safe-haven would be destroyed. The future Greek demi-gods wouldn't have anywhere to turn to.

After a moment to consider all my options and the consequences, I said, "Chiron, you know I can't leave camp. It's too risky. What if something DID happen to all of you? You know I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Percy, my boy," Chiron replied, with a little chuckle, "Don't worry about attacks. There won't be any. Gaea is going to sleep and all the major titans won't return anytime soon. It's only for a few days. I insist."

I didn't want to offend Chiron or hurt his pride by declining his offer to leave camp. He seemed really set on making me leave and see my mom. Maybe he was trying to forget too. And I DID really want to see my mom, so I agreed, reluctantly. It would only be for a few days anyway.

I left the next morning, with 5 days' worth of supplies. I figured I wouldn't need any more, because I was only going for a visit.

So I set out the next day.

**A/N**

**I'm hosting a poll on my profile page. If you have the time, I'm asking you to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOOK AT IT! You don't have to answer it right now, and the poll will be up for a while. **

**Feel free to PM me any suggestions you might have.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**PMs are ALWAYS welcome, even if you're sending complaints. ^-^**

**Thanks to whoever reviewed, favorite and followed**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore, I do not own the PJO characters or anything that belongs to him.**

_I left the next morning, with 5 days' worth of supplies. I figured I wouldn't need any more, because I was only going for a visit._

_So I set out the next day._

Chapter 3

Sally POV

_-Flashback-_

_I glanced at the clock. It was 10:34. The pleasant humming of the car running smoothly on the highway soothed me to sleep. _

_-Flashback end-_

Percy POV

Getting to the hospital was the easy part. Chiron had told me the address of the hospital and Blackjack flew me there.

The hard part was getting to my mom.

You know that place where you have to sign in if you're visiting a patient? Well, that's where my trouble began.

A chubby lady with a ridiculous amount of makeup and a floral dress sat there, frowning at her computer screen, and muttering phrases like, "damn this green blob" or "Crap, I fell off the cliff."

I must've stood in front of the desk for about 2 minutes, before the receptionist actually noticed me. Apparently, playing random computer games was more important than doing her job. (Not that I blame her. Being a receptionist at a hospital must be pretty boring/depressing.)

I reached over and rang the bell, hoping that would get her attention. Yep, I got her attention alright, but only after dinging the crap out of the bell, cleared my throat about 7 times, waved my arms around looking like a lunatic, and "spilled" some of her water. I was just going to go with the last resort decision ("spilling" her cup of coffee onto the computer keyboard) when she banged her fist into the keyboard and yelled something that sounded like a groan, shriek and a cat being strangled mixed into one sound. Translation: "This stupid blue blob won't let me pass this level!" or something like that.

Then, she glared at the computer screen before taking a sip of her coffee and mumbling, "What?" all without looking from the computer screen. I cleared my throat and began, "I'm here to visit Sally-"

She suddenly stopped pressing letters on the keyboard and raised her eyebrows. "How may I help you?" she said, batting her eyelashes. I felt ready to vomit.

"H-hi," I said, "I'm here to see Sally Blowfish."

"Hmmmm…" She murmured, pursing her lips, "Wait JUST a moment."

She started looking through a tall file cabinet.

"Ah," She finally said, pulling out a file folder. She quickly looked through it before eyeing me up and down.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" I asked. I was in no mood to fool around.

The lady completely ignored me and asked, "A friend of yours?"

"Not exactly…"

"Something more?"

"Yep."

_She's family, you idiot._

The lady looked disappointed, but said, "Sorry hon, I don't have anybody by the name of Sally Blowfish at this hospital. Of course, we can arrange something." She smiled in that creepy way.

"I'm good," I replied, trying to remain emotionless.

But inside I was screaming, "DO NOT TELL ME I JUST FLEW HERE TO PENNSYLVANIA FROM LONG ISLAND NEW YORK LOOKING FOR MY MOM. YET MY MOM ISN'T HERE, I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE SHE IS OTHER THAN AT A HOSPITAL, AND I'M GETTING HIT ON BY AN OLD FAT LADY."

Then, a familiar voice broke my chain of frantic thoughts.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The voice said calmly, "but with all due respect, I visite Sally yesterday, and she was right before my eyes, in this hospital. She was also not in the best condition, so I'm sure she didn't get to go home yet."

_Rachel?_

I glanced behind me and there she was. I hadn't seen her in ages! During the war with Gaea, she had moved into the mortal world, all the way to Florida for her own safety. The war had lasted for a few years, so it had been a while!

The receptionist looked flustered before retorting, "It isn't visiting hours anyways. Look at the sign." She pointed a fat finger at a piece of paper taped to the front of te desk.

_So all this time, she was just playing with me?_

"Okay," Rachel relied coolly, "We'll come back in a few hours."

We had a lot of catching up to do.


	5. AN Please Read!

**A/N**

**Sorry for this "chapter" being only an author's note, but I just haven't got the inspiration to write. In other words, I'm just not feeling up to it. **

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM WONDERING IF ANY ONE WOULD BE WILLING TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME. I am asking for a partner in writing this fanfic. I already have the plot laid out. We can discuss any changes, and it's going to be pretty flexible. PM me if you want details. **

**PM me if you would like to do this!**

**Thank you!**

**Also, to any one who reads this, could you PLEASE check the poll I'm hosting? I only have 4 voters...kind of pathetic (but then again, my story is failing anyway...)**

**okay, back to the point, just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE look at it!**

**thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 4

_We had A LOT of catching up to do_

**Italics are thoughts. **

**Bold is Authors notes.**

**Chapter 4**

3rd Person POV

Lately, Rachel had been having visions of many things, both big and small. What she saw usually didn't bother her, when she was seeing it at least. The thing that bothered her was what happened after the vision was over. The images haunted her, never even letting her live a minute in peace. She could remember every little detail, like it was etched into her brain permanently. Her mind would play them over and over, and it got really annoying after a while.

She knew what she saw didn't always matter, but she couldn't help worrying about it. What she didn't know was that they told the past and the future, and almost always told the truth.

But the annoying, replaying visions were nothing compared to what she saw next.

That vision was about Percy.

Percy POV

How did Rachel get here? It was too good of a timing to be a pure coincidence. I wanted to know more. After all, we were friends, and we hadn't seen each other in a few years. Naturally, we wanted to talk. Knowing Rachel, she would probably speak first, so I wasn't really worried about starting a conversation.

Meanwhile, we were walking as quickly as possible out of the hospital. I was eager to get away from the receptionist.

I was praying the war didn't destroy her like it destroyed us, the demi-gods. Not that the gods even listened to our prayers anymore.

She still looked the same though. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail, and she wore her trademark T-shirt and paint-splattered jeans. That was a little consolation, but not much.

Many people I knew looked the same, but they were changed. A lot.

"Hey," Rachel's words jerked me out of my thoughts, "Earth to Percy." She waved her hands in front of my face in dramatic motions. I realized that we were already half-ways across the parking lot. Hm.

I knew Rachel had probably said about 300 words by now, and I had missed all of it.

"Oh sorry," I apologized with a shake of my head, "I was just thinking. Continue."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and said, "I asked you if you wanted to go anywhere to eat."

I stopped walking for a second. Was she expecting me to teleport us there or something?

_Teleportation. Gods can do that. Oh, yeah, I turned down the offer to become one. Okay, that was a really random thought._

We couldn't just stroll down the highway looking for exits…

As if she read my mind, she said with another eye roll, "I have a car." She put one hand on the hood of an old, AMC Eagle (**A/N Btw, it's not the best looking of cars…if you REALLY want to know, look it up.) **,"I'll drive us there."

"Ummm…" I stammered, "Are you sure it's safe with you driving? Maybe I should drive?"

"You really think I would let you drive my baby?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Answer my first question."

"Oh, that," Rachel said after a pause, "Nope! That's why I have a bike helmet for you to use!"

She pulled out bright pink helmet with rhinestones on it.

"I bought it just for you!" She said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Thanks, but no."

This was going to a long few hours.

About 73 minutes later

Percy POV

After a long ride of swerving, speeding, going insane, cursing and getting lost, we finally arrived at Mcdonalds. It's a long story.

When Rachel pulled into the parking lot and put the car on park, I was happy beyond words. One, I was thanking the Gods I wasn't dead yet, and two, I was almost crying with joy at the mention of food. Rachel on the other hand was cracking up in the driver's seat and pounding a fist into the steering wheel.

When she finally calmed down, she turned to me and said, "That was THE most fun I've had in AGES. I'm really hungry too."

I just stared back at her, my mouth wide open, "WHEN AND WHERE AND HOW DID YOU GET YOUR DRIVER'S LICENSE?"

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't. Eat?"

"WHAT?"

"I took the test like 5 times. Failed all of them." She laughed, but quieted when she saw my expression.

"I can see why you failed," I muttered shaking my head."

"Oh don't worry," she said, patting my arm, "Look at me! I drove here from Florida and I haven't gotten into any trouble." She grinned, "Okay, I'm really hungry."

I shook my head in amazement. This girl could've died and all she could think about is food.

"I'm really thirsty too," she added.

"Maybe you shouldn't have screamed so much," I replied, "I swear, another hour and I would've gone deaf."

She laughed and got out of the car.

Rachel POV

Wow, I actually got us there without dying, destroying the car, or being arrested! That's a first.

But we did miss a few exits, yelled at a GPs and almost drove off the road. My bad….

Well anyway….

So while Percy was heartily feasting on fast food, I was quietly sipping my coffee. That car ride had almost made me forget about my troubling vision. Now that the excitement was over, it was coming back to haunt me.

Some people passing by our table looked at Percy in a way I'd rather not explain, but others were like, "Wow, I wonder why he still isn't over-weight." **(A/N No offense to you people. I don't think weight really matters when it comes to personality, so I didn't mean it in an offending way.)**

TO be honest, I was wondering the same thing. There's NO WAY he burns 5,000 calories a day.

About 15 minutes later, Percy finished about 2,000 calories worth of food and said, "How did you get here?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and replied, "I was waiting for you to ask me that."

I took a sip of my coffee, "I drove up here."

Percy just crossed his arms and said, "You know what I mean. The timing was perfect, you came at the perfect time. You even knew where I was."

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"There's more to this," he continued.

I put down my coffee before saying, "I saw you coming here."

**Okie. That's the end of this chapter. I have two requests from people who want to help me with this story. Please contact me soon if you want to do this!**

**Also, a special shout-out to all my reviewers, favorit-ers and followers!**

**And YAYS! I have 1,000 views. I know that's not a lot, but it really means A LOT to me. Just reading my fanfic gives me hope ^^**

***group hug***

******Review? Pleaseee?**


	7. AN PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT

**A/N **

**Okay, sorry guys. I may have bitten off more than I could handle. **

**But I AM NOT abandoning this story! I'm just not sure which one should be my number one priority on Fanfiction. **

**So, I would really apreciate it if you just voted on my poll. I'd be more than grateful. **

**Thank you for being faithful to me all this time.**

**Just please vote for one of the choices for my poll. PLEASE?**


	8. AN On hold

**A/N:**

**I am so very sorry...I am putting this story on indefinite hold...**

* * *

**I am not abandoning it, but I am not going to update for maybe a few more weeks or months...I am not sure.**

**My life is pretty screwed right now, so I probably won't have time to update or anything.**

* * *

**I apologize!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**


End file.
